


Pushing up Daisies

by Tht0neGal666



Series: Rose Colored Glasses on Your Noses [4]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Addams Family Levels of Violence, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Angry Jason Todd, Buried Alive, Dramatic Irony, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Older Sibling Cassandra Cain, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd came here to have a good time and is honestly feeling SO attacked, Kate Kane is here too but lowkey, Mistakes, Never Have I Ever, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Tim Drake is an Addams, Worried Dick Grayson, not really important but tagged just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tht0neGal666/pseuds/Tht0neGal666
Summary: "You gotta drink first, Babybird. Don't back out now!" He teased anyway, because he wouldn't get out of it that easy. Tim groggily flopped around to look at him, and Dick had to adjust his grip fast to keep the bird from falling and hitting his head on the coffee table. Dumbass."Hm?" Tim frowns, like there's some big confusing puzzle in front of him. "No I don't."Jason rolled his eyes. "Did you even hear what I said?""...Yes?" He shrugged, sounding progressively less sure. "The...thing about getting out of graves, right?"Jason nodded. About a minute too late, he realized that this conversation may not end well.Replacement shrugged again and turned back into Dick's significantly more tense arms.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Pugsley Addams
Series: Rose Colored Glasses on Your Noses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161704
Comments: 15
Kudos: 285





	Pushing up Daisies

Tim's first mistake is letting Dick drag him to family game night, on what was probably about hour thirty of continued consciousness.

His second was not bringing Steph with him, knowing better then to distract her on the occasion she was _actually_ trying to get on top of her school work.

His _third_ mistake is not leaving as soon as the words _never have I ever_ fall out of Jason's smirking lips, a challenge he rises to on instinct with no further thought, like a _dumbass_.

He doesn't make any more _mistakes,_ after that. Given the circumstances, it's really just fate that something terrible was _bound_ to happen, and he really couldn't be blamed. He repeats the claim to himself, firmly, because it's always good to rehearse your excuses.

Six questions and three drinks in, it's finally Jason's turn, and he's been grinning like a loon since the start. Tim was suspicious- he was sure they _all_ were, but Jason rarely came to these nights and participated even less, and no one had the sense to turn him down when he suggested a game.

Tim blinks his eyes closed and snuggles into the side of his big brother, an action Dick all too happily reciprocates. They were _suspicious,_ but not really worried. It wasn't hard to deduce that this was just going to be one long death joke to Jason, probably because it was the first time he and Bruce were _both_ there. 

Apparently, he wasn't the only one making mistakes tonight.

\--

"Never have I ever dug myself out of my own grave." Jason grins. The words taste like mud in his mouth, but his vision doesn't go green, and the full body _twitch_ he gets from Bruce mostly makes it worth it.

He probably wasn't going to have a good time tonight, but it's been a long day, and Bruce was here, and despite everything Jason didn't _want_ to be alone, and if he was going to have a bad night he'd drag everyone down with him.

Or, at least, just Bruce. That would be fine too. Cass and Dick both just rolled their eyes as they took their shots, though there was something tight in Dick's expression that Jason took as a win. Babs looked entirely unbothered, and Kate actually gave a startled laugh, and any semblance of hesitance vanished. Maybe this _would_ be one of his better ideas. Family bonding or whatever shit, with the always-benefit of fucking with Bruce- even Replacement wasn't making a fuss, like the good little solider he usually was.

Actually- Replacement wasn't doing _anything,_ really, looking half-asleep on Dick's chest. Jason rolled his eyes as the kid groggily raised his head, tilting it curiously at an all-too-happy cuddle octopus.

"'sn it your turn?" he _pouted_ , which even _Jason_ had to admit was kind of adorable.

"You gotta drink first, Babybird. Don't back out now!" He teased anyway, because he wouldn't get out of it that easy. Tim groggily flopped around to look at him, and Dick had to adjust his grip _fast_ to keep the bird from falling and hitting his head on the coffee table. Dumbass.

"Hm?" Tim frowns, like there's some big confusing puzzle in front of him. "No I don't."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Did you even hear what I said?" He asked, confused. Tim didn't usually fall asleep so easily, even when he _definitely_ should have.

"...Yes?" He shrugged, sounding progressively less sure. "The...thing about getting out of graves, right?"

Jason nodded. About a minute too late, he realized that this conversation may not end well.

Replacement shrugged again and turned back into Dick's significantly more tense arms.

"Wait." Cass says, voice somewhere between confused and dangerous, "Are you...saying that you've dug yourself out of a grave before?"

"Mhm." The kid nodded sleepily, somehow not noticing as the temperature in the room dropped _immediately._ Dick tenderly started to work out knots in Tim's tangled almost-mullet, but he's glaring at Bruce something cold enough to make _Jason_ shiver. In just about any other context, he'd be delighted.

"What is he talking about?" Dick hissed, and their eyes fell to a blank faced Bruce. 

A silent Bruce, too, with that stupid detective expression, and oh _fuck-_

"You don't know." Jason breathed, fists tightening, phantom mud still coating his throat, "Another bird in a coffin, and you didn't _know."_

He- he needed to breathe. He needed to _breathe_.

\--

"What?" Tim blinked, finally catching onto the hostility in the room. 

"....I don't know." Bruce admitted, face settling into _Batman_ , and Jason's eyes were getting dangerously close to flushing green. If Dick thought he could get Jason to leave without making him boil over, he would. As it was, he was mostly just glad that Jason hadn't brought a gun. "Tim, what are you referring to?"

"And why don't we know?" Dick added, carefully, letting Tim shift in his hold again until he was sitting upright, more or less. He blinked, still dazed with confusion, brows drawn in thought. Dick sighed fondly, and wished desperately that he hadn't failed one of his brothers without knowing _again._

"Mm?" He yawns intelligently, looking around the room. "What's..." He trailed off, humming in thought again, before his expression flashed with realization and his whole body _twitched_ with the force of it. Quickly, he shook his head and waved a placating hand. "Oh! Oh jeez, guys, calm down it isn't anything, like, _bad."_ He assured, grinning sheepishly.

"That's not much of an explanation." Dick said, firm but not unkind. Tim squirmed uncomfortably, and he ran a soothing hand through his brother's unruly hair.

Tim rolled his eyes, but didn't shift away. "Seriously. Calm down. It's just a game I used to play with my cousins." he insisted. " _pushing up daisies._ I was a, um, a pretty heavy sleeper, so once Pugs found out that he could carry me _anywhere_ while I was asleep it was pretty much over for me." He huffed, but wore a fond smile, apparently going back to not being able to read the room. Dick couldn't help but wonder if Timmy really was such a lightweight, or if he was more sleep deprived then Dick thought. Maybe both. "Wednesday timed me, which wasn't even _fair_ , because I was _asleep_ for at least _some_ of that time, so there's _no way_ that time is accurate." 

"What the _fuck,_ replacement?" Jason seethed. Dick eyed him carefully, shifting so he could get between him and Tim, if he had to. Jason was mostly past hurting any of them on purpose, but it was all but _impossible_ to account for Pit Rage.

"It wasn't bad!" Tim insisted, shaking his head. "It was a bit of a surprise at first, but Pugs was oh-so-kind enough to leave me a letter and a glowstick, so I wasn't all that confused or scared or anything. And it was _hard,_ honestly kind of annoying- I couldn't feel my fingers for _days._ But it was pretty much worth it, when I broke through the dirt in the middle of my faux-funeral, and Aunt Ophelia gave a scream that made Pugs's ears _bleed._ And I got Wednesday back for her part later, so it was all good. Nothing traumatic like..." he cleared his throat awkwardly and glanced at Jason, smiling tentatively. "Ya know. It was just kids being kids."

Somehow, Dick was reluctantly inclined to believe him- or, at least believe that Tim wasn't _lying._ Tim was _very_ good at lying, but he was also still not fully present, and Dick had been his brother for _years._ Even if Bruce was too emotionally constipated to see through him, Dick had kind of figured out at least _some_ of his tells, eventually. Plus, Cass looked more _considering_ then _angry,_ so she probably didn't think he was lying either. And she was _Cass._

"You couldn't feel your fingers. For weeks." Jason said, voice completely blank. Tim smiled a little, shifting to lift his fingers up and wave them demonstratively. there weren't any scars, but the nail beds were a bit strangely discolored.

"Not the tips." Tim confirmed, still smiling. "Pugs was pleased with himself. I couldn't even begrudge that- it _was_ a decent prank. _And_ he had to develop photos for me until I left, cause I didn't have the finger dexterity for it, and he kept screwing up and getting chemical burns, so we were even."

The room went silent again, everyone seeming to take the information in. Kate got up and left, muttering something to herself too far away to hear. Jason opened his mouth to say something, hissed, and stormed out of the room. Distantly, Dick was proud of his restraint. Cass made a confused, sad sound and came to sit on Tim's other side. Barbara didn't say anything, frowning in thought.

Tim was growing more anxious as time passed, double and triply so as Kate and Jason left.

"Timmy..." Dick started carefully, trying to find words to comfort him, and trailing off with defeat. What was he supposed to _do?_

"What's the problem?" Tim demanded, brain working so fast Dick swore he could _hear_ it. "You- I don't get why everyone's fussing. I'm literally fine."

"You go there." Cass whispered, resting her head on Tim's shoulder. She took one of his hands carefully and scrutinized it, like it held some sort of answer. "You visit them, still, and you don't seem to recognize that what you're describing about is....concerning. They- _we_ are concerned that you visit them alone, if you aren't safe or aren't self-aware enough to _make_ yourself safe." She explained.

Their little brother made a frustrated noise. "I _am_ safe, though. I _was,_ too. Aunt Maret is a doctor, she made sure we tend to injuries properly, and Pugs isn't an _idiot,_ just a kid. He knows not to take things too far."

"He buried you alive." Dick very _carefully_ doesn't whine, because Tim obviously doesn't appriciate any sympathy right now. "How is that not too far?"

"He knew I could get out." Tim shrugged. "He was obviously right. Even if he wasn't, Wednesday probably would have gotten bored and dug me up sooner or later."

"Did he know it wouldn't freak you out?" Dick challenged. "Just because you apparently _weren't_ traumatized doesn't mean the risk wasn't there. He couldn't have known you'd be ok."

"Well, duh. That's why he left me the letter." Tim huffed, starting to tap his foot. "They were doing the funeral above me. If i started screaming, they probably would have heard."

Dick went to ask another probing question, but Cass shot him a glare over Tim's hair and shook her head.

He bit his lip, but stopped pressing. Cass was right- Tim seemed to be digging his heels in on this, and Dick didn't want to make him draw back.

 _Ugh._ This wasn't supposed to be an _interrogation,_ it was _family bonding night._ The only time every month Dick could even _attempt_ to get everyone together, outside of work.

"Ok." He sighs, kissing Tim's forehead with an annoying _smack,_ just to be a bit obnoxious. "Whatever you say, Timmy." Dick conceeds, though he knows the topic is far from _dropped._

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Bruce, sitting like an ice cold statue. Dick saw a background check or eight in Tim's near future, which he was _not_ excited for.

Tim shoots him a half thankful, half suspicious glare, and Dick ruffled his hair.

"Cookies." Cass says suddenly, rolling her shoulders and sitting up. 

"Hm?" Dick raises an eyebrow, watching her eyes slowly light up with excitement. Tim makes a curious (or relieved?) noise and turns to her, too.

(Bruce leaves the room. They all notice. They all silently agree not to care.)

"We aren't playing anymore, because they left angry. We can make cookies instead. Us three." She enthused, starting to bounce a little in place. It was nice to see her excited for something, even if she wasn't even _trying_ to be subtle about dragging their attention away from Tim.

"I mean. We certainly _could."_ Dick nodded. Tim snorted.

"You mean _we_ certainly could." The teenager corrected, turning his hand to hold Cass's and shooting a playful glare up. _"You_ aren't allowed within a dozen feet of an oven."

"Well _you_ aren't allowed half as close to the spice cabinet!" He retorted indigently. "Stones in glass houses, Timmy."

Cass rolled her eyes at their bickering and dragged them to the kitchen. Dick knew, out of the whole family excluding Bruce, the three of them were probably _least_ qualified to bake cookies. But, well, it _was_ kind of everyone else's fault for leaving them to their own devices, and it was pulling Tim quickly back out of his shell- something that, after a stressful night, would usually take at _least_ a week to smooth over. Plus, with any luck, they'd get _cookies._

(They don't have any luck, of course. Their family saves all their luck up for the occasional mind-bending-miracle, and doesn't get a _drop_ else-wear. They put in perfectly scrumptious looking balls of snicker-doodle, get distracted and miss the timer by, like, _seven minutes_ at _most_ , and pull out what can charitably be described as _cinnamon brittle.)  
_

Impressively, their failed treat doesn't taste half bad, and even _more_ impressively, they didn't set anything on fire- though there was a scarily close call, when Cass tried to butter in the microwave with a metal bowl. Him and Cass get ready for patrol after convincing Tim to go _sleep_ , and he tentatively marks the day, for all it's bumps, down as a _success_ at family bonding.

On that note, he swings onto patrol and opens a private line with Barbara.

**Author's Note:**

> bit of a time jump here! I can't really promise it'll get any sort of resolution any time soon though, sorry- this is the farthest forward I have planned for a while. but! I know everyone wanted at least a concept of the Bats finding out, so here's, like, the smallest teasing little taste. Also, because I'm not sure I've specified anywhere, Tim DOES get tired, at about the rate of a normal person. He can pause his aging to stop himself from getting tired, but only really gives him a couple extra hours because doing that tires him out too- it's why the Addams have a mostly-normal sleep schedule.


End file.
